Le plan sournois d'un Gryffondor
by Riverwave
Summary: Quand Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter passent un accord qui cache un plan machiavélique de la part du dernier pour conquérir l'objet de ses désirs. One-shot.


**Le plan sournois d'un Gryffondor**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling. Je me contente de faire une petite histoire à partir d'eux.

Attention : Ceci est un slash, donc une relation entre hommes. Vous êtes prévenus. :3

Petit mot : Fiou, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin poster un deuxième one-shot de ma composition. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.. !

Résumé : Quand Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter passent un accord qui cache un plan machiavélique du dernier pour conquérir l'objet de ses désirs.

* * *

« Deal ?

\- Deal. »

Ça avait commencé de la sorte. Un simple accord, somme toute assez banal. Du moins tant qu'on ne creusait pas plus loin. En vérité, c'était bien plus qu'un simple accord entre deux étudiants normaux. C'était une promesse entre deux des élèves les plus connus de la grande école de sorcellerie et de magie qu'était Poudlard. C'était Potter et Malfoy qui se serraient la main. C'était une promesse, celle de faire de ce binoclard sauveur du monde sorcier un jeune homme qui puisse attirer l'attention de tous, et d'une personne en particulier. Harry Potter, en courageux Gryffondor qu'il était, avait proposé à Malfoy d'enterrer la hache de guerre (qui l'était déjà, à vrai dire, puisque seule une douce rivalité persistait entre les deux sorciers) en réalité, il en avait profité pour lui demander son aide. Son… aide ? A Malfoy ? Un grand pas dans leur relation. Notre jeune Harry estimait que l'avis de Malfoy en matière de charme et de séduction était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pertinent. Personne dans Poudlard n'ignorait son nombre de conquêtes, masculines ou féminines. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas non plus en reste, quoique son palmarès fût beaucoup moins fourni : un baiser baveux avec Cho, une toute petite histoire avec Ginny et… une expérience de quelques semaines avec Terry, un Serdaigle. Rien à voir avec les frasques que lui attribuaient la Gazette du Sorcier et Rita Skeeter.

« Rendez-vous demain à Pré-au-lard pour… t'améliorer. »

Malgré le ton traînant, la remarque n'avait rien de dédaigneux. Cependant, Malfoy ne fit pas part de cette précision à Potter. Ils n'étaient encore qu'au début de cette relation plutôt pacifiste, après tout. D'ailleurs, il ne prenait même pas la peine de dire à Blaise, son plus cher ami dans l'école, à quel point il pouvait être attirant lui aussi donc pourquoi le dire à Potter ? C'était un fait, Potter avait du potentiel mais il devait apprendre à se mettre en minimum en valeur. Fini les t-shirts trop grands les rares jours où il n'y avait pas uniforme. Coupe de cheveux nécessaire, pour que les mèches sauvages arrêtent enfin de cacher le regard émeraude. Et, par-dessus tout, deux trois petits trucs à savoir à propos de séduction, pour finaliser la chose.

« A demain, Malfoy. »

* * *

« Tu as fait quoi !? s'écria Ron, s'attirant quelques regards curieux dans la salle commune de Gryffondors.

\- Ron, chuchota vivement Hermione. Sois un peu plus discret, veux-tu !

\- Mais 'Mione, tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ? Lui… Lui et…

\- Malfoy ? termina Hermione. Oui, j'ai entendu. Rien de bien choquant, si tu veux mon avis. Il était temps que toute cette rivalité enfantine évolue en quelque chose de meilleur. »

Son ton suggérait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait dire et notre cher Harry le remarqua, sans rien ajouter pour autant.

« Mais… Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Ron !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, expliqua Harry, je lui ai demandé un peu d'aide pour me sentir… mieux.

\- Mieux ? interrogea Ron, ses yeux se plissant sous l'incompréhension.

\- Dans ma peau. Pour me sentir un petit peu plus attirant.

\- Tu veux parler de cours de séduction, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Des cours de séduc… »

La main d'Hermione vint se poser précipitamment sur la bouche de Ron, avant que son exclamation n'ameute toute l'école et ne vienne complètement ruiner l'aspect secret de la chose.

« En quelque sorte, balbutia Harry. Difficile d'expliquer ça sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre mais… Ouais. C'est un peu l'idée.

\- Harry, je suis obligé de te demander parce que ça m'aidera peut-être à comprendre la démarche : tu as quelqu'un en tête ? »

Si la question de Ron le décontenança, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître et même le regard perçant d'Hermione ne put déchiffrer en cet instant les pensées cachées de son meilleur ami. Mais le léger tremblement de ses mains lui parut un indice convaincant, qu'elle ne prit toutefois pas la peine d'énoncer à haute voix, afin de laisser à Harry le choix du moment opportun pour tout leur révéler. Ce dernier se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules. Ron comprit et n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas l'incroyable capacité cognitive d'Hermione mais était tout à fait en mesure de comprendre que son meilleur ami leur parlerait quand il le voudrait et qu'il était absolument inutile, et même tout à fait inconscient, de le forcer à avouer.

* * *

« Blaise ?

\- Mmh ? dit le concerné en relevant la tête de son cours de Métamorphose.

\- Demain, à Pré-au-lard, on se rejoint à dix-sept heures pour une bièraubeurre ?

\- Pas plus tôt ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse un repérage pour les achats de Noël de nos parents respectifs ?

\- Si, mais j'ai conclu un marché avec Potter, avoua Draco.

\- Tu m'intrigues. »

Le sourire en coin de Blaise voulait tout dire. D'un geste de la main, il encouragea Draco à continuer. Ce dernier s'exécuta après un court silence qui lui permit de trouver ses mots.

« Je l'aide à se mettre en valeur parce que, va savoir pourquoi, Potty se réveille et se dit qu'il doit se reprendre en main, maintenant qu'il est en septième année.

\- Et il est venu te voir ? De son propre chef ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi. Il dit qu'il veut faire la paix. De toute manière, on ne s'était pas battus depuis longtemps ; on met juste des mots sur nos actions en disant qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, continua Draco d'un air neutre.

\- Dray… Il y a une contrepartie à cette aide de ta part, non ? Tu n'as pas accepté comme ça, ou je me trompe ?

\- Tu me connais bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Parce que Potter reste Potter et que j'adore le mettre en rogne, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je lui ai fait promettre de mettre l'uniforme de Serpentard pendant toute une semaine.

\- Rien d'autre ? demanda Blaise, étonné.

\- Mon inspiration m'a fait défaut sur le moment, soupira Draco. Mais je compte bien le tourmenter un peu pendant nos petites leçons.

\- Là je te reconnais ! »

Un rire vint conclure cette conversation entre les deux compères de Serpentard. Blaise se concentra à nouveau sur son cours de Métamorphose, pour pouvoir trouver des éléments qui lui permettraient de finir en beauté son devoir. Draco, lui, sortit son manuel de Potions pour tâcher de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui et l'assimiler parfaitement. Quelle paire d'élèves studieux ils formaient…

* * *

Harry poussa la porte du coiffeur sorcier où lui et Draco devaient se retrouver. Il appréhendait un peu cette journée. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment se fier à Malfoy : allait-il vraiment respecter sa part du contrat et révéler tout le potentiel d'Harry ? Ce dernier soupira. Après tout, il fallait tenter. Qui mieux que lui pourrait l'aider ? Il suffisait que Malfoy se donne à fond et le résultat devrait être plus que satisfaisant. Et alors peut-être que Harry pourrait…

La clochette du bâtiment tinta à nouveau lorsque Malfoy entra, les joues rougies par le froid et quelques flocons de neige parsemés dans ses cheveux blond platine parfaitement coiffés. Un signe de la main et le gérant accourut vers eux.

« C'est un véritable plaisir que de vous revoir, Monsieur Malfoy. Que puis-je faire pour vous par cette belle journée ? »

Malfoy attrapa Harry par les épaules et le tourna vers le coiffeur qui les dévisageait. A la vue d'Harry, il poussa un cri d'étonnement.

« Monsieur Potter ! Si je… Oh mon dieu… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous apercevoir un jour dans ma modeste boutique, c'est un honneur si vous saviez…

\- Trêve de bavardages, l'interrompit Draco. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose au nid d'oiseau qu'il a sur la tête. Je suis persuadé qu'on peut donner un style « saut du lit » plus que satisfaisant à cette tignasse et je compte sur vous.

\- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. J'en serais plus que ravi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… conclut le gérant en indiquant le fond de la pièce d'un geste du bras. »

Harry, bien qu'intimidé, ne pipa mot et obéit docilement, s'installant sur le fauteuil désigné par l'homme.

« Un style « saut du lit » ? chuchota-t-il à Draco, l'air perdu.

\- Oui, Potter. Actuellement, tes cheveux ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils veulent. Mais avec deux trois modifications par-ci par-là, on va pouvoir leur donner une forme correcte sans pour autant les dénaturer.

\- Tu veux dire que tu comptes donner l'impression que je sors du lit ? En quoi est-ce que c'est attirant ?

\- De un, ça donnera effectivement cette impression, mais tous sauront que c'est étudié et ils en seront fous, crois-moi. De deux… dois-je vraiment t'expliquer en quoi le fait de sortir d'un lit peut être attirant ? »

Le haussement de sourcil explicitait clairement ce que Malfoy sous-entendait par-là. Lorsque l'image parvint aux yeux d'Harry, il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Non. Il s'était volontairement lancé dans cette histoire. Pas question de reculer maintenant. Il allait être sexy comme un dieu, bon sang ! Et plus personne ne lui résisterait. Plus-per-sonne.

Il suffit d'une demi-heure au coiffeur pour donner un aspect plus que correct aux cheveux noir ébène d'Harry. La tignasse auparavant épaisse avait vu réduire son volume mais n'en était pas moins idéalement fournie, de sorte que quelques mèches puissent se distinguer du lot et apporter un véritable mouvement plus que séduisant. L'effet voulu était là. Harry semblait être sorti du lit seulement quelques instants plus tôt, mais un sortir de lit pour le moins appétissant, loin de la tignasse emmêlée que beaucoup arboraient au lever. Lorsqu'il se vit dans la glace que lui tendait le coiffeur, Harry admit que c'était une belle amélioration de sa personne.

« Satisfait ? lui demanda Draco, qui s'admirait les ongles.

\- Je pense. »

Le blond releva la tête.

« Tant mieux. Mais on a encore un long chemin à parcourir. Debout Potter, on est attendus chez Gaichiffon, je nous ai réservé la boutique pour que personne ne nous dérange. »

Harry applaudit mentalement l'initiative. Ils sortirent tous deux pour se rendre à la dite-boutique et Harry se sentit soudainement mieux. A vrai dire, se couper les cheveux ne constituait pas une grande révolution en soi, mais prendre du temps pour tâcher de s'améliorer et de se rendre potable (et même plus que potable, de l'avis de beaucoup), ça, c'était nouveau. Les deux étudiants marchaient d'un pas vif et rapide, pour éviter le plus possible le froid ambiant qui régnait et qui semblait les mordre. A leur entrée à Gaichiffon, la propriétaire se précipita vers eux en sautillant. Draco lui avait déjà expliqué la raison de leur venue, il n'eut donc pas besoin de la briefer à nouveau. Elle commença immédiatement à prendre les mesures d'Harry, tout en le jaugeant du regard pour estimer au mieux ce qui pourrait convenablement le mettre en valeur.

« Je dois dire que vos yeux, Monsieur Potter, sont tout à fait remarquables. »

Harry lui répondit par un léger sourire, timide.

« Oserais-je vous proposer de porter des lentilles ? »

Le regard de Malfoy se fit plus intéressé. Les lunettes rondes avaient du charme (seulement, il ne l'avouerait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité) mais des lentilles dans des moments spécialement choisis pourraient s'avérer avoir un effet plus que positif.

« Je ne sais pas trop, admit Harry, attaché qu'il était à ses lunettes.

\- Vous ne seriez pas obligés de constamment les mettre. Mais vous pourriez peut-être essayer, lui suggéra la gérante. Vos yeux seraient joliment mis en valeur. »

Le hochement de tête que lui adressa Draco suffit à le convaincre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un sourire vienne illuminer le visage de la sorcière qui entreprit alors de révolutionner l'apparence de notre cher Harry. Les vêtements volaient si férocement dans la boutique que Draco dut éviter plusieurs chemises en colère qui voulaient rejoindre au plus vite le corps d'Harry. La gérante sut trouver les coupes qui allaient le mieux au héros national. Draco était d'un précieux conseil pour les couleurs et permettait aussi à Harry de se rendre compte de la pertinence (ou non) d'une tenue. Alors que la gérante s'éclipsait un instant pour aller reposer quelques pantalons et vestes qui n'avaient pas été retenus, Draco en profita pour glisser un mot à Harry.

« Eh Potter, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry à travers le rideau de la cabine.

\- J'applaudis l'initiative : te prendre en main, c'est une bonne chose, quoique difficile à réaliser… »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser une petite pique.

« Mais pourquoi là, tout de suite ?

\- Laisse-moi traduire… tu veux savoir s'il y a une raison précise qui me fait agir comme ça, d'un coup ?

\- En quelque sorte, admit Draco en se forçant à donner un ton le plus neutre possible à sa voix traînante.

\- Oserais-je te répondre que ça ne te regarde en rien ? »

Le ton légèrement amusé de Potter fit sourire Draco il se permit cet écart à la norme simplement parce que Potter était dans l'incapacité totale de l'apercevoir en cet instant.

« Je crois que j'aime bien, ça, dit soudainement Harry en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine. »

Il portait une chemise bordeaux qui contrastait de manière stupéfiante avec ses yeux émeraude, chemise rentrée dans un pantalon noir un peu serré qui, il fallait l'avouer, mettait en avant jambes et fessier. Ces vêtements permettaient de prendre la mesure du corps de Potter : il était bien foutu. Draco se fustigea pour cette dernière pensée. Où allait le monde s'il trouvait Potter sexy ? Enfin, c'était bien la preuve que son travail avait payé. Potter pouvait se révéler attirant (et même plus qu'attirant, de l'avis de beaucoup).

« Pas mal, admit rapidement Draco, mais son regard appréciateur comblait le non-dit. Laisse-moi deviner, tu comptes le porter à la soirée de la semaine prochaine ?

\- Sûrement. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de redemander confirmation pour la tenue car, aussi naïf qu'il puisse être parfois, il ne l'était pas au point de ne pas remarquer que Malfoy semblait apprécier. En voilà un bon point. Il tâcha de se composer un ton et un visage neutres lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Tu… Vous y serez ?

\- Qui, nous ? demanda Draco. Les Serpentards ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

\- A la soirée ? Bien sûr. Je pense même que tout le monde parmi les septièmes années y va. Ce serait folie de faire autrement, dit Draco en accentuant l'aspect évident de la chose par un haussement de sourcil tout à fait maîtrisé. »

Harry aurait du être récompensé pour la maîtrise de soi-même qu'il afficha en cet instant. Pas un pore de sa peau ne témoigna de la satisfaction qui venait de l'envahir. Bien joué, Harry, se félicita-t-il. Phase 2 du plan sournois à mettre en place. Car, oui, notre Gryffondor était loin d'être un ange, et le pourquoi du comment de la manœuvre « demander de l'aide à Draco » n'était pas une simple pulsion. Non, non, non. C'était tout réfléchi. D'aucuns auraient pu le résumer en une phrase : « Conquérir un petit blondinet arrogant qui, quoique plus qu'irritant, se révèle pour le moins très séduisant ».

* * *

Draco Malfoy était fâché.

Plus que fâché, il était énervé.

Passablement ennuyé par son comportement, Blaise l'attira dans un recoin du château, peu avant que leur cours de Potion ne démarre.

« Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un simple grognement lui répondit. La patience incarnée, Blaise croisa les bras et attendit. Devant l'absence évidente de réponse, il prit l'initiative.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Potter ?

\- Comment ça, Potter !? »

Bingo.

« Tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu, pas la peine de faire semblant. Votre prétendue haine cache quelque chose de bien plus profond. Impossible de détester quelqu'un à ce point sans que ce ne soit louche.

\- Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? demanda Draco en plissant les yeux, ce qui aurait normalement dû intimider n'importe qui, sauf Blaise.

\- Que y'a un truc qui te plaît chez Potter. Voire même que Potter tout entier te plaît. »

Heureusement que le spécimen Blaise Zabini n'était pas couard, autrement le regard gelé que lui lança le Prince des Glaces l'aurait liquéfié en une microseconde.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

Draco Malfoy était habituellement doué pour se composer un air des plus détachés. Il n'y arriva pas cette fois-ci et son regard fuyant traduisait tout ce qu'il n'osait dire.

« Et ton air grognon ces deux derniers jours a forcément à voir avec lui. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un silence obstiné lui répondit. Blaise s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche pour faire sortir Draco de ses gonds et le forcer à avouer, mais finalement ce dernier prit la parole, s'estimant probablement démasqué.

« Tous les gens qui bavent sur lui. Et ce Colin Crivey qui n'arrête pas de lorgner chaque millimètre de sa personne. Cet avorton me met en rogne. J'ai une envie folle de l'enfermer dans un recoin sombre de Poudlard et de l'oublier là. Je veux lui lancer des dizaines de sorts pour qu'il ne soit plus capable ne serait-ce que de lever les yeux sur Potter, je veux que…

\- J'ai saisi l'idée, le coupa Blaise avec un sourire en coin. Potter est attirant, ça tu le savais. Mais tu n'apprécies pas que d'autres s'en rendent compte. »

Silence pour le moins significatif.

« Je t'ai connu plus combattif. Depuis quand est-ce que Draco Malfoy se contente de ronchonner dans son coin parce que l'objet de ses désirs ne lui appartient pas ?

\- Mais c'est Potter !

\- Tu es Draco. Je suis Blaise. Où est-ce que ça nous amène d'énoncer des faits aussi évidents ? »

Audacieux ce Blaise Zabini, très audacieux. Il ne prenait pas son meilleur ami avec des pincettes. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient si proches. Blaise n'avait pas peur de lui parler et d'être honnête avec lui.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, insista Draco.

\- Non, je ne vois pas. Je te rappelle que tu es sorti avec des Gryffondors, donc ça ne peut pas être un problème.

\- Mais c'est mon ennemi de toujours, ma Némésis, mon…

\- Et cette hache de guerre normalement enterrée, tu l'as oubliée ?

\- Non mais…

\- Pas de mais. Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner cette joute verbale de toute façon, alors n'insiste pas. Tu craques pour Potter, soit. Maintenant bouge-toi et concrétise, merde ! »

* * *

« Psst… Hermione ! »

Le manque de discrétion de son ami Ron la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un peu plus fort et ils allaient se faire virer de la bibliothèque. Enfin, elle avait déjà bien avancé donc ce ne serait pas un si grand problème. Simplement, son ego en prendrait un coup.

« Oui, Ron ? répondit-elle en appuyant le dernier mot, comme pour se moquer gentiment de lui.

\- On peut parler d'Harry deux secondes ?

\- Quoi, Harry ?

\- Bah, tu as remarqué les changements. Il est magnifique.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde les a remarqués, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que… c'est pour une raison précise.

\- Evidemment.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Il te l'a dit ? Il…

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je me posais la question depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et je pense qu'Harry a quelqu'un en vue.

\- On est donc deux. »

D'un certain côté, cela rassurait Ron de savoir qu'Hermione pensait la même chose que lui. Hermione avait toujours raison. Donc il avait raison. Et il était heureux de connaître son meilleur ami à ce point. Même s'il n'était en vérité pas si compliqué que ça de voir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche du côté d'Harry…

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Le coup de cœur d'Harry ? »

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une petite idée, mais je ne veux pas m'avancer trop tôt.

\- Et ce serait qui ? »

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Hermione se replongea dans son bouquin. Malgré tous les efforts de Ron qui chercha à convaincre sa petite amie par tous les moyens de lui livrer ses soupçons, la dite petite amie ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Peut-être se trompait-elle, même si elle en doutait fortement. Mais, dans tous les cas, il valait mieux pour ses tympans et pour Harry qu'elle ne dévoile pas ses hypothèses à Ron tout de suite. Mieux valait amener la chose en douceur.

Une petite note enchantée parvint à leur table quelques secondes plus tard et vint contrecarrer les plans précédents d'Hermione.

« Je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque plus tard. Malfoy a deux trois petites leçons à me donner et ensuite ce sera fini. A tout à l'heure. Harry »

Que ce soit du fait d'un éclair de génie ou bien d'un long raisonnement, les pensées de Ron semblèrent soudainement s'éclairer, ce qui était lisible sur son visage grâce à ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche qui formait un « o » parfait. Avant même qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa surprise, Hermione lui lança un discret sort de silence. Elle put toutefois lire sur ses lèvres le nom de Malfoy, qui revint à plusieurs reprises.

« C'est pour ton bien, et le mien, Ron. Si tu cries, tu vas déranger tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre plus bas. Et, oui, peut-être Malfoy. Mais pas un mot à Harry ! Et je ne veux plus t'entendre le dénigrer à tout bout de champ, parce que s'il s'avère que nous avons raison -ce qui est probablement le cas-, alors tu vas être amené à le côtoyer et mieux vaut se faire à l'idée tout de suite ! »

Même si Hermione avait ôté le sort de silence, Ron serait resté muet. Bizarrement, alors qu'il savait qu'il était loin d'apprécier Malfoy, il était relativement d'accord avec la jeune sorcière. Le bonheur d'Harry passait avant toute chose, même avant des années de rivalité et de conflits. Et si Draco pouvait faire ce bonheur, alors soit. Mais il faudrait tout de même du temps (et de multiples remarques subtiles d'Hermione) avant que Ron ne se fasse complètement à l'idée.

* * *

« Bien, Potter. La ponctualité est un premier atout, dont tu n'as pas l'air dépourvu et je m'en réjouis, débuta Draco alors qu'Harry le rejoignait dans une salle inoccupée de Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai pas que des défauts, sourit Harry d'un air mystérieux. »

Oh, mais Draco n'en doutait pas.

« Difficile à croire, répondit-il toutefois, pour le simple plaisir de tourmenter sa Némésis préférée.

\- Alors, par où est-ce qu'on commence ? s'impatienta Harry. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

\- Eh bien… La séduction, de manière générale. Sais-tu comment séduire, Potter ?

Je pense.

« Je pense », ça n'est pas suffisant. Alors, quoi ? Tu vas me dire que pour séduire il faut tout simplement lancer des regards aguicheurs tout ce qu'il y a de plus flagrants et ridicules ?

\- Sans oublier le pelotage de fessier. »

Cette idée semblait pour le moins charmante aux yeux de Draco.

« Et un mordillage de lèvres tout sauf sexy, ajouta Potter pour conclure. Non, je ne suis pas aussi nul, Draco. »

Draco ? DRACO ?

« Heu… Malfoy. Pardon. Ma langue a fourché. »

Draco se dit que la langue de Potter pouvait fourcher autant qu'elle le voulait, ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Son nom sonnait terriblement bien dans la bouche de son pire ennemi très attirant.

« Je te pardonne, se moqua Malfoy avec un petit rire. »

Harry se dit qu'il tuerait pour ce rire. Enfin, non. Il ne tuerait pas. Parce que tuer n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Mais il serait prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour entendre ce rire à nouveau, ce rire si différent de tous ceux méprisants qu'il avait pu lui lancer.

« Allez Potter, montre-moi.

\- Te montrer quoi ?

\- Comment tu séduis.

\- Là, comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est gênant.

\- Parce que je suis un mec ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Alors ? insista Draco.

\- Parce que ça ne sera pas spontané si tu sais que je vais essayer de te séduire.

\- A toi de rendre ça intéressant quand même. »

Alors, parce qu'il voulait vraiment entendre ce rire à nouveau, mais aussi parce qu'il se dit que ça pourrait aider à détendre l'atmosphère, Harry attrapa Malfoy par le dos, dans un geste des moins gracieux, et fit glisser sa main vers le bas, avant de dire d'une voix volontairement ridicule :

« C'est à qui cette belle paire de fesses ? »

Manœuvre réussie, le Malfoy se mit à rire. Son regard gris onyx pétilla et Harry se dit que, non mais vraiment, il était magnifique.

« Potter, j'espère que tu ne dragues pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Harry d'un air ingénu.

\- C'est fort peu subtil.

\- La subtilité n'est pas mon fort.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est ton fort ?

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas. »

Et alors qu'il disait ça, Harry fit doucement remonter ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco, dans un geste léger et sensuel à la fois.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie…

\- Tu essaies de faire quoi ? demanda Malfoy, le souffle court.

\- De te séduire. Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Lorsque Draco crut percevoir un éclat de douleur dans les beaux yeux verts d'Harry, il ne put se retenir de répondre.

« Peut-être. »

Alors Harry décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de se montrer honnête.

« Je crois que… Bizarrement… J'aime bien. »

Le regard orageux de Malfoy se perdit dans celui émeraude de Potter. Ils auraient voulu se croire respectivement. Seulement le doute persistait, et Malfoy y céda.

« Ah, bien joué Potter ! dit-il en s'écartant. »

La tête baissée, il ne vit pas la déception envahir le visage d'Harry qui se reprit bien vite pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

« Merci.

\- Je crois que tu es fin prêt. Tu n'as plus besoin de mes services. N'oublie pas de respecter ta part de l'accord : une semaine avec les couleurs de Serpentard sur toi. »

Dans un coup de vent, Draco avait disparu, laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées dans cette grande salle vide. Il aurait juré… juré qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'était probablement trompé. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier cette complicité qui semblait avoir émergé entre eux deux et qui était synonyme d'une possible relation future. Harry ne se décourageait pas. C'était un Gryffondor, bon sang de bonsoir !

* * *

Les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Comme promis, il portait la tenue qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée chez Gaichiffon. Il espérait pouvoir faire tourner la tête de Malfoy avec. Il avait même accepté, pour la soirée, de troquer ses lunettes rondes contre les lentilles qu'il avait achetées. Hermione avait chaudement applaudi l'initiative. Son meilleur ami était splendide. Elle s'était permise d'observer Malfoy ces derniers temps et elle se dit qu'Harry avait toutes ses chances, sans pour autant révéler le fond de sa pensée au dit-Harry.

Il se tenait prêt de l'un des buffets mis à disposition dans la Grande Salle pour la soirée. Hermione et Ron restaient à ses côtés pour essayer de détourner l'attention des badauds et permettre à Harry de ne pas être dérangé avant l'arrivée de Malfoy. Hermione avait admirablement convaincu Ron de la nécessité de leur intervention dans cette histoire pour faciliter une potentielle mise en couple.

Draco apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans une chemise d'un gris clair épatant qui mettait en valeur sa carrure d'athlète mince. Son pantalon fin noir venait compléter à la perfection la tenue et apportait à son élégance. Pour une fois, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés par du gel mais semblaient souples et soyeux. Harry eut une folle envie de passer sa main dedans. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il prit la mesure de l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers Draco. Courageux, il termina son verre d'une gorgée puis abandonna Ron et Hermione pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers l'objet de ses pensées. Seulement, il le perdit bien vite de vue en raison de la foule d'élèves. Harry se retrouvait donc au milieu de la salle, non accompagné et beau comme un dieu ; c'était suffisant à Colin Crivey pour se dire que le chemin était libre. Le jeune sorcier photographe commença à se frayer un chemin pour atteindre Harry, mais, de même qu'Harry avait perdu de vue Draco, Colin perdit Harry. Comment expliquer cette nouvelle disparition ?

De façon très simple, en réalité… Un très beau blond, à croquer dans sa chemise grise, avait vu l'avorton se diriger vers un Harry naïf et perdu. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le secourir, en l'attirant à l'écart, dans une alcôve, à l'abri des regards.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il avait redit son prénom. Draco ne tint plus. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que lui et fut surpris de les trouver si accueillantes et ouvertes au baiser. Lorsque la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit pour mieux le recevoir, Draco rapprocha leurs deux corps pour les serrer l'un contre l'autre et augmenter la puissance du contact. Harry se perdit dans ses bras. Un éclair de lucidité lui fit toutefois interrompre l'étreinte pour être sûr de tout mettre au clair. Il allait prendre la parole mais Draco le devança.

« Harry, tu as intérêt à me dire que c'est pour moi que tu as fait tous ces efforts, sinon je commets un meurtre. »

On avait pourtant dit que, tuer, ça n'était pas bien.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard en coin, qui permit à Draco de se rendre compte de l'aspect sournois de son interlocuteur, aspect qui était loin de le déranger.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda Harry, d'un air espiègle qui ne dissimulait toutefois pas entièrement le sérieux de la question. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Franchement, Harry, la réponse est évidente. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il décida de capturer à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry, dorénavant son petit ami. Et gare à qui lorgnerait dessus !

Draco était en train de se dire que leurs corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter et que, vraiment, un Potter rien qu'à soi c'était parfait, lorsqu'Harry interrompit à nouveau le baiser (au grand damne du blondinet) pour, dans un adorable rire, demander :

« Draco, est-ce que je pourrais te piquer un uniforme pour la semaine à venir ? »

* * *

 _Vwalà. Vos avis me feraient très plaisir!_


End file.
